


Hot Chocolate - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary of the Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nostalgia, braeden is a good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Hot chocolate can comfort people for all sorts of reasons.





	Hot Chocolate - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Third update of the day! Woohoo, in a serious effort to finish all my prompts to 24th/25th day.. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. Please leave kudos and cookies ;)
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Braeden rushed in from her run, still full of energy and smiling widely, until she laid her eyes on Cora. She was laying on the sofa, spread out with an unhappy frown crossing her brows.

‘Hey babe, you okay?’

Cora closed her eyes and swallowed deep. ‘No, not today. This is one day I am never alright, even after all these years.’

Braeden felt her heart crack a little before she went and lay alongside Cora and wrapped an arm across herstomach. ‘It’s that day, you should have made me stay.’

‘You like going for you run, and I am not a baby, no matter how much Derek likes to baby me.’

‘You’re right. I know you’re right.’ They stayed close for some time, Braeden wasn’t sure how long exactly, but Cora just stared at the ceiling, holding back tears that made her eyes pink.

Pulling away, Braeden slipped of the the kitchen and made herself busy doing the one thing she could think of that could possibly help Cora feel close without being too much. She made it the way she had beentold, and brought it out to Cora, and sat on the coffee table waiting for Cora’s nose to the lead.

Wordlessly, Cora sat up and looked into the mug that Braeden held tightly for her.

‘You put mallows in for me.’

‘Sure, I know it can hurt, and I know that it’s not the same.’

‘No, but it’s perfect.’

‘You haven’t even tried it yet.’

‘That really doesn’t matter.’ Cora pulled the mug from her grip and placed it on the table before leaning in to kiss Braeden gently, once and then twice. ‘Thank you for being my family, Brae.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry that this was not so much on the romance, Muse kinda hijacked this from me and this is what happened. I may have shed a tear a little when I wrote it.   
> -WRF


End file.
